


You Seen That Guy Before?

by lawyerdonut



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47's off time, Gen, I am aware these tags are boring just hhhh please read it's fun I swear, Wine, bartend, fancy food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: A bartend and a busboy discuss the strange bald guy that always shows up at their restaurant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	You Seen That Guy Before?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary and the tags are a little dry, but I swear this one's fun!

“Hey. Chelsea. What do you know about that guy?” A busboy leaned over the counter of a bar, pointing toward a bald man eating alone in a rather fancy suit.

“Eh, I’ve seen him around. Why? You got the hots for him, Tony?” The bartend smiled and wiped the inside of a glass with a rag, serving up a beer for someone down on the other end. 

“What? No! I just-”

“Relax, I’m kidding!” She hit Tony on the shoulder. “Man comes in every couple of months. Orders the same thing every time- filet mignon and a glass of merlot. Oh, and he always comes in with a new suit. It looks perfectly tailored, too.”

“What do you think he does for work? I was thinking maybe a doctor, but his hands are kinda big, don’t you think?” Tony held out his palms to illustrate the point.

“How on earth does big hands-”

“Do you think he tips well?” He cut Chelsea off with an aggressive shoulder shake.

“Yeah. I’ve been told he tips real well.”

“So what do you think he does for work?”

“Really? Not gonna cut me off this time?”

“No!”

“Okay, so my theory is that he’s some kinda agent.” She hushed her voice just a little bit. “Big hands and muscles, right? But look at him. Doctors or CEOs would be stressed, sleepless. Signs would show even when they’re off. His eyes don’t have a bag in sight.” She glanced over to see Tony’s eyes full of wonder. “Now, that tattoo on the back of his head. A barcode. Kinda strange, but his stone cold eyes tell us that this man isn’t one to get goofy tattoos. Put all the pieces together- alone, big muscles, lotta money, no stress, strange tattoo. An agent.”

“No way.” Tony gasped and gawked at the man. Chelsea gave him a hard slap on the back of his head.

“I’m just joking with you. Probably just some CEO’s son mooching off his parents without a girlie. Get back to work, Tony.” She turned around and got a round of shots ready for a couple of guys. 

“Just… a moocher. Right.” Tony left the countertop, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or check out my other works.


End file.
